


No One More Than You

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kid Jared and Kid Jensen, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's best friend is Jared, except when he's hanging out with mean old Chad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One More Than You

**Author's Note:**

> One of my darling readers whom I love asked me when I would post again, and i'd been wanting to write something like this for way too long, so I wrote it. It's short and sloppy but I kinda like it.

Jensen was kind of lonely.

He had his big brother Josh, who sometimes played with him when he wasn’t out with one of his friends, but his little sister was too little and horribly boring. Jensen had a best friend named Jared, who he met on the playground in preschool two years ago. Jared lived around the corner from him and they walked to each other’s houses. Momma used to walk with them, but now they were grown up and in 1st grade, so Momma let Jensen walk by himself sometimes.

But ever since _Chad_ moved in next door to Jared, all he’s wanted to do is hang out with Chad. Jared always asked Jensen to hang out with them as well, but Chad made fun of Jensen. He made fun of his freckles and the way his missing tooth made his mouth look funny. It wasn’t Jensen’s fault, though! He couldn’t control his freckles or his missing tooth.

At first Jensen could ignore it, because he loved Jared. But he made Jensen so upset he couldn’t handle it anymore. He told his mom and she said to ignore the bully, but Chad wouldn’t stop. So Jensen just stopped hanging out with them, and now he had no one to play with. He just got a new game for his Gameboy, too. He’d wanted to play it with Jared.

Jensen wasn’t going to cry though, because he was a big boy and big boys didn’t cry. If Jared wanted to hang out with a meanie like Chad then he could hang out with him all he wanted. But Jensen didn’t want to hang out with Chad and so he didn’t want to hang out with Jared. Maybe his friend would become a meanie too.

Jensen played on his Gameboy, but it wasn’t the same when he was by himself. Jared’s endless chatting was usually in his ear and Jensen would tell him to shut up but he actually loved his friend. And he’d even let Jared play on his Gameboy, even though he didn’t let _anyone_ play on it, not even Josh. His momma yelled at him for not sharing but Jensen didn’t like sharing everything with his brother because Josh broke his things and then said it was an accident.

Jensen put his Gameboy away and walked downstairs. Maybe Momma would let him have a cookie. He loved cookies and they always made him feel better. He walked downstairs and slid into the kitchen where Momma was cooking. She noticed him and smiled. “Where’s Jared, honey?”  
Jensen shrugged. “I dunno.”   
“Oh, you two used to be inseparable just two weeks ago! Did you two have a fight?” She asked.

“No, mom, I _told_ you. He hangs out with Chad and Chad is mean to me,” Jensen repeated. “I don’t want to hang out with Jared if I have to hang out with Chad.”

Momma ruffled his hair. “Do you want me to call Sherri and ask if you and Jared can hang out?”

Jensen shook his head. “I’m going to find new friends.”

Donna frowned and Jensen didn’t know why. “Honey, why don’t you try and work things out with Jared?” She suggested.

Jensen shook his head. “He doesn’t want to work things out with me, or he would have said so. We don’t even share animal crackers anymore.”

Donna shook her head and said something under her breath that sounded like, “Boys.”

*

There weren’t a lot of people that Jensen knew other than Jared. But his ex-friend wouldn’t even look at him. He was giggling with Chad. Jensen took his animal crackers and his crayons and sat down at an empty table.

A shadow appeared above him. “I’m Chris.”

Jensen looked up at the shadow. “I’m Jensen.”  
Chris sat down across from him. “Can I have an animal cracker?”

Jensen handed him an elephant, his least favorite, and Chris smiled. “I brought toy trucks, do you want to play?”

Jensen followed him out to the playground. He looked over his shoulder. Jared was watching him, but didn’t do anything else and Jensen kept walking with Chris.

*

Jared’s birthday was on Saturday, and even though Jensen didn’t want to, Momma made him bring a present over to Jared’s house. Momma wanted Jensen to go up to the door by himself. “Can you walk home, Jensen honey?”

Jensen nodded. “It’s just a few houses away.” She smiled and Jensen went up to ring the doorbell. He pressed it lightly, kind of hoping no one would answer and his mom could come back without him to give the present.

Unfortunately, the door opened and Jared’s mom smiled at him. “Jensen! I didn’t think you were coming!”

Jensen was confused. “Coming to what?”  
“Jared’s party,” She said like Jensen was funny. Jensen looked around her legs and saw a bunch of kids in the backyard. Jensen’s eyes welled up with tears and shoved the present in her arms. “I’m going now.”

Jensen ran back down their driveway but didn’t want to go home. In ran in that direction, ignoring Mrs. Padalecki yelling his name. At the corner he turned to go the park instead of home because he was crying and he didn’t want his parents to see him cry. He didn’t want Josh to see him cry because he’d make fun of him and then tell everyone about Jensen crying.

There was a spot behind the blackberry bushes that only the two of them knew about. It was the right size for he and Jared to climb in without getting poked by the thorns, but the parents were big and couldn’t fit. They didn’t even know about it; it was Jared and Jensen’s super secret place.

He frowned. He hoped that Jared didn’t tell Chad about it. It was their secret place. Chad didn’t belong here.

Jensen pulled his legs up to his chest. He doubted his momma wondered where he was. She was probably trying to take care of his little sister and assumed that Jensen was just hanging out with Jared.

Jensen wished the blackberries were ripe. At least he could eat them. His stomach grumbled and he realized how hungry he was. He kinda wished he could have gone to the party to get cake though. Jared always had really good cake at his parties.

Jensen ran his fingers over the prickly thorns. He and Jared had mastered it so they could touch it without getting poked. The first time, Jensen had fallen in the bushes and gotten cut up everywhere. Jared got him band-aids and kissed it better, just like his momma.

Jensen was _bored_. He wanted to go home and play his Gameboy or go over to Jared’s and beg for his friend to hang out with him. But it wasn’t Jensen’s fault. He wasn’t going to be the one to go after him; _Jared_ was the one who messed up.

He wanted to lie down, but there wasn’t enough room. He waited. He wasn’t crying like a big baby anymore, which was good because he didn’t want to get made fun of for crying.

He closed his eyes. It was quiet for a little bit. There were some birds and maybe some bugs, but bugs didn’t gross him out. Girls would shriek whenever they saw a bug, but not Jensen. He wasn’t a girl.

He was in their for a while when he felt the bushes rustling. His head bolted up. Jensen relaxed again when he noticed it was Jared, but then he remembered he was mad at him and turned away.

Jared shuffled inside. “Are you angry?”  
Jensen nodded. “Yes.”  
“At me?”  
Jensen nodded again. “Yes.” He refused to look at Jared because he knew if he did he’d start crying. “Is Chad with you?”

“No. Why would Chad be with me?” Jared asked. He seemed genuinely puzzled, like he didn’t understand why the meanie would be there.

“’Cause he’s your new best friend,” Jensen muttered.

Jared fell quiet temporarily. “Is that what you think?”

Jensen glared at him. “You keep hanging out with him instead of me.”

“I ask you to hang out with us!”

“He’s so _mean_ ,” Jensen snapped. “All he does is say mean stuff and you still like him more than me.”

Jared scooted closer to Jensen. “There is no one in the world I like more than you. Except maybe my mom. But not Jeff. I like you way more than Jeff.”

Jensen looked up at him hopefully. “More than Chad?”  
“Chad is mean and had no friends, so Momma made me hang out with him. I kept asking you to hang out because I didn’t want to be alone with him,” Jared explained. “I don’t really even like him. He just wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“You didn’t invite me to your birthday party,” Jensen grumbled.

Jared grinned. “Yes I did! You just never answered ‘cuz you were mad.”

“I never got an invitation,” Jensen repeated.

“I sent it myself. Jensen Ackles, 2341, Maple View Avenue, Austin Texas,” Jared protested.

Jensen suddenly smiled. “I’m Jensen Ackles, _2441_ Maple View Avenue, Austin Texas. Not 2341.”

Jared frowned. “Oops.”

Jensen giggled and put his arm around his best friend. “So you do still love me.”  
Jared hugged him tightly. “Of course I love you. A hundred times more than Chad. And I would _never_ tell him about our special place. It’s for us.”

Jensen took his hand. “Just for us.”

*

They crawled out of their little blackberry hideaway covered in dirt and holding hands. Momma and Mrs. Padalecki were standing outside. Momma looked upset and she hugged Jensen when she saw him, before hitting his arm. “You don’t ever run away, Jensen Ackles, or you’ll be in big trouble!”

Jensen hugged Jared. “But we’re friends again, so it’s okay!”

Momma opened her mouth but Mrs. Padalecki put a hand on her shoulder. “Boys will be boys, Donna. Look at them.”

Jared and Jensen smiled as brightly and as innocently as possible. Momma’s gaze softened. “Alright. But don’t do it again.”

“I promise, Momma, never,” Jensen swore.

*

The next day at school, Chad came over to Jared and tried to pull him away. Jared just scooted closer to Jensen. “If you want to hang out with me, you have to apologize to Jensen. And be nice to him from now on.”

Chad pouted. “But-,”  
“No buts.”

Jensen smiled smugly at Chad, and he glared. “What are you smiling at, freckles?”

Jared stood up and Jensen thought he was going to leave with Chad, but instead Jared pushed him onto the ground. “Stay away from Jensen!”

Chad got up angrily and tried to push Jared back, but Jensen got in the middle and stopped him. “Don’t hurt Jared!”

Chris suddenly appeared. “Are you fighting?”  
“No, Chad’s just being mean,” Jensen replied.

Chris looked at him. “You should leave them alone.”

Chad frowned. “But then who will I hang out with?”  
Chris shrugged. “You can hang out with me.”

 

 

“We need strippers.”   
Jared rolled his eyes. “I told you. No strippers, no drugs, no starting bar fights.”

Chad pouted. “That takes all the fun out of the party.”

Jensen appeared and kissed the top of Jared’s head. “What’s wrong now?”  
“Chad wants strippers at our bachelor party,” Jared explained.

“I still don’t know why you’re letting him plan our party,” Jensen muttered. “Shouldn’t we be doing that?”  
“Hello, that’s the best man’s job, Freckles,” Chad drawled.

“You’re not the best man,” Jensen pointed out. “Jeff is.”  
“But Jeff is boring.”

“And Josh is planning mine,” Jensen said. “Which will not involve strippers and _I_ will be going to, and if I’m going, I’m dragging my fiancé with me.”

Jared kissed his cheek. “Oh honey, I’ll crawl through blackberries to get to you.”

Jensen giggled and plopped himself in Jared’s lap. “Maybe I should show you how much I’d do for you.”  
Jared grinned and pressed his mouth against Jensen’s. “Oh honey, I know how much you love me.”

Chad yakked in the background. “Get your gay out of here.”

“It’s our apartment,” Jensen muttered, fitting his mouth on Jared’s. “And we’re gay. We’re having a gay wedding. And we have gay sex _right now_. I think you need to get that.”

Chad groaned and dragged himself away. “Bye Jared. Bye Freckles.”

“Bye Chad,” Jensen and Jared replied in unison.

“Remember when we hated him?” Jared asked. “And now he’s our friend.”

“Speak for yourself, I don’t feel any love for him,” Jensen said. “He’s like a rodent infestation that just won’t die.”

“Ha, ha.” Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and held him against his chest. “I meant what I said in those blackberries. There’s no one I like more than you.”

Jensen snuggled up to him. “I can’t believe we ever fought over _Chad_.”

“That was your fault.”  
“No it wasn’t!”

“Yes it was!”  
Jensen shoved him. “I can’t believe I’m marrying you, you disaster of a human being.”   
“You proposed!”

Jensen grinned. “Well, I’m glad I did.”

“Yeah,” Jared replied. “I’m a little glad too.”

 


End file.
